oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachariah
Prince Zachariah Gerald is a young Prince of the Kingdom of Egron, and a relatively well known prodigy when it comes to the use of magic. History Prince Zachariah Gerald was born on the 18th of Neth, Year 989. This day is notable for being the holiday known as Evoking Day, one of the three major holidays dedicated to the Deity known as Nethys. It is believed by those close to him and those who study Noble Lineages, that Prince Zachariah Gerald's magical inclinations and ability to use both the divine and the arcane stems from his unique connection to the Deity Nethys. In the years since his birth, nothing in particular has happened. Other than his training in knowledges, magic and perhaps a little bit of etiquette, Zachariah's time has been spent primarily in schooling. Although it more-or-less doesn't work very well, considering the young man's penchant for adventuring, exploring and running off on his own. Despite his young age, Zachariah has already mapped out a large portion of the sewers, crypts and catacombs found underneath Haven, and has handled his fair share of nasties underneath the busy streets as well. His magical training is primarily innate, or self-taught, but he does occasionally have a mentor in the form of one of the Archmages of Egron. Most recently, with the Third Orc War, Zachariah has unfortunately been unable to go adventuring as much as he likes. The guards are stricter, and more disciplined, his caretakers refuse to let him go out at night and rarely let him out of their sight, but this has only enhanced Zachariah's natural desire for rebellion, and with him fast approaching the age of 10, he has been finding more and more creative ways to escape the clutches of those who would desire him to sit on his hands and not help the Kingdom that he has learned to love so much of. In a peculiar twist, Zachariah has recently been meeting with a man who, as a young boy, exhibited much of the same personality traits as he. Tsuchimikado 'has been serving as a mentor to the young boy in the ways of combat, although due to Zachariah's small size, it's difficult for him to put the same power and strength behind his blows as the older man, so instead, he has learned to blend his magic into his combat in exceptional ways. In addition, Tsuchimikado has also taught Zachariah a plethora of information on his home continent of 'Shengming de Yaolan, resulting in Zachariah having a significant more amount of knowledge than normal. The young boy has also pledged to keep Tsuchi's secret of his lineage safe and sound. Finally, as of late, Zachariah has been seen to be accompanied by what most people have described as a rather adorable fox. The fox, who Zachariah has nicknamed 'Vulps', is often found resting on him, or disappearing for long periods of time when Zachariah goes out, although the young boy has been seen speaking to it rather frequently. Personality Zachariah is clever, intelligent, and for a young boy, incredibly charming. His time spent in the castle has also caused him to have a rather charming side, and can tend to be a bit flirtatious, although this is often passed off as childish antics, and indeed, he isn't entirely serious when he flirts, it's just the way he grew up - with so many brothers, it isn't surprising that their influence of pretty girls would rub off on him. Of course, with the boys intelligence comes an analytical mind that sees things normal people don't. He understands the intricacies of politics, espionage, magic, the planes, religion, and other subjects with surprising skill. He is even well trained in the art of war, strategy and tactics. Although he will, for now, not achieve the greatness of other individuals, such as his father, King William Gerald, his Mother, Joanna Gerald 'or even the great General 'Jasmine Rose, he does aspire to be better than them. Of course, like all royal children, he is ambitious, and perhaps even a little egotistical. He is courageous and wishes to achieve greatness above all else. Despite his young age, he wants the world, and wishes to see his great nation succeed. He wants to win, a common ideal for a child, but this is amplified moreso by his upbringing of victory. With many brothers older than him, competition is normal, and he wants to be the best. Finally, Zachariah is incredibly loyal. First and foremost, to his family, then his friends, then his country. He has toured and seen the majority of the Kingdom, and is intimate with the surrounding towns of Haven, as well as his own family's holdings - both mother and father's side. He does have a lean towards his mother's family more than his father's, but that is likely because his father's side is more martial inclined, whereas his mother's is more on the side of magic. On the downsides, Zachariah can be somewhat egotistical, brash, over-analytic, blindly loyal and naive. He is young, and these aspects of his personality will likely iron out as time goes on, but for now, they remain as large parts of him. Physical Description Zachariah inherited his father and mother's dashing good looks, and were he an adult, he could be considered handsome. As a boy, he is still a very good looking 'young man', with pleasantly rounded features, piercing and powerful blue eyes, as well as short, straight, dark blue hair. The hair, naturally, seen as a blessing from Nethys. Although it's dark enough to be considered black unless the sun is shining directly on it. Zachariah is generally considered shorter than most boys his age, and indeed, all of his brothers were taller than him by the time they were his age. Indeed, Zachariah can even be considered shorter than some girls his age. Embarrassingly, some dwarves are even bigger than him, and he's heard rumors of some goblins, gnomes or halflings reaching his size. The height is a bit of a sore point for him, but he works past it as best he can. Friends & Foes Goals & Aspirations Category:Player Characters